


No Regrets

by celticheart72



Series: The Story of Merle [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Grace and Merle go to get their marriage license.I do not own any of TWD only my own original characters and ideas.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE FITS BETWEEN CHAPTER 6 AND CHAPTER 7 OF A HARD MAN TO LOVE.

“You sure about this Angel? I ain’t exactly the easiest man to live with or love. I don’t wan'cha lookin’ back someday and regrettin’ not leaving sooner,” Merle faced you and held your hands while you stood in line to obtain your marriage license.

He looked so handsome in his blue button down that made his beautiful blue eyes even bluer if that were possible. His hair, though touched by gray, was still dark and starting to curl around his ears since he’d let it go for awhile. Yeah, life had been hard, he’d made you laugh and cry. You’d be lying if you said Merle had never hurt you but he had made you happier than you ever dreamed possible. Did you want to marry the man standing in front of you? More than anything in the world.

“Today I’m going to be Mrs. Merle Dixon.” Emphasizing your words you looked Merle in the eyes, taking in his unsure expression, and shook your head, “No. Regrets.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
